The True Self
by SonjaMortem
Summary: 'I didn't think that when I hit high school years, this would happen... well, it could be worse.' [Persona 4 and South Park crossover. Please read A/Ns, and... well... the story, to find out more. Thanks!]


**WARNING: **This story contains coarse language, sexual references, possible sensitive material [racism, sexism, etc], and TVs. If any of these offend you, or you're just flat-out easily offended, click away now.  
If you have any questions or concerns, send in a review. I'll check these everyday.

**A/N: **This is more of a test of my abilities to write than anything, to be honest... well, yolo, right?

**Okay, here's the skinny: **Jimmy [Yes, the Jim-ster. Don't you dare complain to me about him being here. The guy needs more love from the fandom.], and Kyle wont be the only South Park characters; I'll be adding in **Kenny, **and **Stan **as well.

Well, just sit back and enjoy this [kinda short] chapter!

* * *

**[Jimmy POV]**

_**W**_erid stuff has definitely happened in my life, though I wasn't so sure of whether this was stranger or not. My eyes fluttered open, and I immediately felt a lukewarm, wet feeling flood onto my face. Everything around me was blue, and I was sinking lower into darkness. I didn't quite know how to process how I had ended up in such a place, nor the situation. Was I dreaming? Dying? My eyes closed again and my consciousness faded.

**[Kyle POV]**

_**I **_awoke sitting in a chair, and a calming piano tune was playing. I opened my eyes and saw what looked like the inside of a limousine, as well as a woman with wavy, bleach-blond hair, and an old man with a long nose, and bulging eyes.

"_**W**_elcome to the Velvet Room," the old man welcomed me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "...It would seem that we have yet another guest with an intriguing destiny..."

"_**H**_uh?" I tilted my head to show my confusion.

"_**M**_y name is Igor," the old man introduced himself. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance," he turned, and gestured to the woman. "This is Margaret. She is a resident here, like myself."

"_**M**_y name is Margaret. I will be supporting you on the journey that lies ahead," Margaret bowed her head ever-so-slightly.

_**I**_ just blinked, waiting for Igor to continue.

"_**T**_his place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter," Igor begun. "Only those who are bound to sign a certain contract can enter this place... tell me, do you believe in fortune telling?" he asked, and a desk of cards appeared on the table between us. Igor waved his hand and seven cards spread out over the table. "Let us see what lies in store for you..."

_**I**_ was utterly confused, but I didn't say anything.

_**I**_gor moved his hand, and one of the cards flipped over. It hada picture of a tower being struck by lightning, with people falling from it. The roman numerals 'XVI' were on the bottom.

"_**T**_he Tower, in the upright position represents the immediate future," Igor explained. "It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

_**I**_ was slightly worried by that statement. If he was telling my fortune, that probably meant something really bad lied in store for me.

"_**T**_he card indicating the future beyond that is..."

_**A** _second card flipped; a moon, with a river, two small posts, and a lobster. The roman numerals 'XVIII' were on the bottom of that card.

"_**T**_he Moon, in the upright position," Igor seemed interested. "This card represents... 'hesitation', and 'mystery'... very interesting indeed," he thought for a moment. "It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

_**T**_he cards vanished.

"_**I**_n the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort," Igor explained. "After which, you will return here. The coming year is a turning ppint in your destiny... if the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

_**M**_y head was spinning with worry, and confusion. Where was I, and why?

"_**W**_e shall attend to the details another time," Igor seemed to read my mind. "Until then, farewell..."

_**I**_ immediately felt sleepy and my eyes closed themselves.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter is short.  
[I'm sorry if the South Park characters end up being completely OOC. I'm genuinely sorry. |D]


End file.
